Please Notice Me
by xCOOL-n-SPICYx
Summary: Sakura thought she's over him but she's not. She just wants him to notice her. SASUSAKU M-Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

OMG!!! I cant believe I have been dead for a few **months **now!!! I'm so sorry! I have been really busy and I mean like UBER BUSY with school, homework, presentations, projects, exams and I've got so many amv's to finish on youtube! My schedule is a total mess right now and plus I kinda lost inspiration because I've got so many things on my mind that I need to settle. But anyway I'm back now but maybe its gonna be once in a while coz i'm still very busy and dont worry, I'm still gonna finish my **Sleeping Beauty** story:) but right now I have a new story for you guys! I had a superly amazingly fantasticly romanticly inspiring dream a few nights ago and I just couldnt stop squealing when I woke up. So then I started to write a story based on that dream I had. Well then enough of me blabbering, ENJOY!!:D

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

Another boring day at school, she sighed.

"Morning, Sakura" her best friend greeted her and she happily greeted back "Morning, Ino"

They started walking to class. On their way Sakura was quiet the whole time. It wasn't like her at all. It was as if she was focusing on something else. Ino looked at her and followed the direction of her eyes then she smirked.

"Hey Sakura, it's not polite to stare you know" Ino nudged her in the arms.

Sakura came back to reality "Huh?..What?"

"You tell me"

Sakura realized that Ino had noticed her staring at the guy she used to have a crush on 3 years ago. It was a bit embarassing since she told Ino she had gotten over him ages ago and yet here she was, staring at him.

"Ino, I thought I already told you. I don't.." she was cut off before she could even finish her sentence.

"..have feelings for him anymore? C'mon! We both know you still like him"

Sakura wasn't sure how she was going to answer that. She still liked him. At least she thought she did. She wasn't really sure. So Ino may be right, a little.

"I don't know..but it doesn't matter anyway. 5 years I've known him but he never noticed me at all. I bet even if I walk up to him he would simply say 'Hn. New kid?' Sakura said as she put her hands in her pockets, posing like Sasuke.

Ino giggled at the imitation Sakura made of Sasuke.

"You know, that was really good. You actually sounded like him."

Sakura laughed a little. By this time they were already in front of their classroom.

"Naah..if he had seen that he would think it's totally pathetic." the two girls laughed and took their seats.

But boy, were they wrong. All those time they were talking, they didn't realize how loud they were. Maybe not loud for everyone to hear but loud enough for _him _to hear.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he made his way into the classroom as well.

"Hn. This is gonna be interesting"

**30 minutes later**

Loud noises echoed throughout the whole classroom. Paperplanes, pencil cases, bags and even some of the chairs were flying. An utter chaos.

Sakura and her friends twitched in annoyance. They were _trying_ to discuss something but with all the ruckus going on in the class, it seemed almost impossible.

"This is getting…" Sakura started.

"Uh-oh." Ino told her friends, Hinata and Tenten, to back away, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

"..A LITTLE OUT OF HAND!!!!"

Birds instantly flew away in flocks, scared of Sakura's sudden screaming. Her voice echoed throughout the whole school that one of the teachers from 2 blocks away thought it was an earthquake.

Everyone stared at the pink-haired girl. Questioning looks were written on their faces which Sakura could read it very clearly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL??!!!! CANT YOU SEE THAT THIS IS NOT A SHOPPING MALL!! THIS IS A CLASSROOM!! A FUCKING **CLASSROOM **WHERE YOU STUDY OR DO THINGS QUIETLY!!!!!!"

_-pant-_

_-pant-_

_-pant-_

Suddenly, everyone quickly took their seats and opened their textbooks. Sakura was surprised.

"_Wow! Didn't think that actually worked. I must be really good" _she smirked slightly. She was proud of herself for being able to bring peace in the classroom. She opened her mouth to continue her lecture to everyone when suddenly, she heard her name being called out.

"Sakura Haruno!!!"

Sakura instantly froze. She knew that voice and judging from the tone, it wasn't good. She hesitantly turned around only to be faced with the principal.

Crap!

"T-T-Tsunade-sama..Y-You look b-beautiful today..ehehe" she grinned sheepishly.

"Miss Haruno, in my office."

"b-b-b-but.."

"NOW!!"

Sakura sighed in defeat and followed the principal to her office "Yes, ma'am"

Everyone watched them leave.

Whispers and murmurs could be heard.

"Do you think Sakura's gonna be okay?" asked Tenten.

"Don't worry. She's a strong girl. I'm pretty sure she can handle whatever punishment she's getting." Ino was still a little worried though. The last time a student made a problem in this school, Tsunade instantly kicked him out of the school without second thought. She didn't want Sakura to leave just yet, at least not until she gets a boyfriend here.

**On the way to Tsunade's office**

"_I don't wanna leave this school just yet, at least not until I get a boyfriend here."_ Sakura mentally whined and kept up her pace.

**Back in the classroom**

Their teacher had already arrived now and the whole class had started learning.

"Psst! Hinata-chan!" Naruto whispered harshly, just so that it was loud enough for his girlfriend to hear.

Hinata heard him and turned around. Naruto was only sitting behind her so it was easy for her to hear him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, whispering as lowly as she could.

"What's gonna happen to Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know..Look, don't worry okay? I'm sure she'll be just f--"

"Hinata!"

Hinata quickly stood up upon hearing her name being called. "Y-Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Is something wrong? Why were you talking to Naruto just now?"

She couldn't believe she got caught. She had never gotten caught before.

"Umm..y-yes. Naruto didn't quite understand the first question so he asked me."

Kurenai was relieved. She thought they were talking about something out off class subject but wait a minute.

"Naruto!!" She called out.

"Yes?"

"Have you been sleeping in my class again?"

Naruto didn't get it. "What? I wasn't sleeping. What made you think I did?"

"Well Hinata just said you didn't understand question no.1 but we're already on question no.10"

Oh crap!

"Or did I hear it wrong, Hinata?" Kurenai turned to Hinata only to see her head on the desk as if she was sleeping.

"Hinata?"

Naruto knew what Hinata was pulling and played along.

"Hinata-chan!!" He quickly raced over to her desk to pretendly check on her. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" He asked, looking as worried as possible. He winked at Ino and Tenten which went unnoticed by Kurenai. Ino and Tenten giggled slightly, knowing it's only pretend and helped them.

"Oh my god! Hinata, you're burning!" Tenten exclaimed as she touched her forehead.

Kurenai was worried "Really? Here let me take a look" She was about to touch Hinata's forehead when Naruto suddenly pulled her away.

"Sorry! No time! If we wait any longer she might be getting worse. We have to get her to the nurse's office straight away!" Naruto quickly carried Hinata out of the classroom with Ino and Tenten following them.

"Huh?..but--"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her." Ino said before walking away.

Kurenai was left dumbfounded.

**With Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten**

"Whew! That was close!" Hinata sighed in relief.

Ino giggled "Haha yeah..you almost got caught there"

"Lucky escape.." Tenten said.

"Well what do we do now? We cant go to nurse's office because then the nurse would know we're lying about Hinata-chan being sick and she's gonna report it to Kurenai-sensei and we can't just go back to the classroom." Naruto asked.

"How about we go to Tsunade-sama's office and check on Sakura-chan?" Tenten suggested.

"Of course! Let's go"

**In Tsunade's office**

"Haruno Sakura"

Dead. She knew it. She was going to be sliced into bits and pieces and be fed to the great white sharks.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"What you did back there…"

Silence.

An eerie silence that made Sakura feel as if she was being forced into making a choice between a strawberry cake and a cherry pie, which to her, is _not_ a good thing.

She couldn't run away now. Even if she could, she'll be pulled back in anyway. So she decided. No matter how painful or agonizing her punishment might be, she's going to endure it.

"..was very.."

She tightly shut her eyes and bit her lips.

"…"

"AMAZING!!!!!"

Sakura instantly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was really happy to get some reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much guys I LOVE YOU!!! *glomps every single one of u* Well now let's continue with the story shall we?

DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own naruto!

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 2-

Sparkles and glitters were in Tsunade's eyes as she kept on admiring the action Sakura did back in her classroom.

"Never in my life had I seen such energy in a youth before! You are simply outstanding, Sakura!"

Whoa! Back up. What's all this _youth_ talking? Has she been posessed by Gai-sensei or something? Sakura sweatdropped at this.

"From what I saw, I can tell you're very short-tempered Sakura. Heck even more than me"

Sakura didn't really like how it sounded. She is **not **short-tempered.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked nicely. Inside, she was fuming mad. How dare she called her short-tempered? She feels like throwing a punch on the grandma's face but she held it. She didn't wanna get expelled.

Sakura was an open book. Everyone could read her easily. Sakura looked calm on the outside but Tsunade could see the fiery Sakura on the inside and she tried supressing a giggle, "I was just kidding!" but Tsunade just couldn't stop herself from laughing even just a little.

Sakura suddenly felt herself staring at the elder in front of her.

That laugh.

That smile.

Those eyes.

That hair.

_Mom.._

"Sakura, Sakura"

"Uh!" she snapped back into reality.

"Sakura, are you okay? You just called me 'mom'..Do you miss her?" Tsunade asked as she scooted over to Sakura and stroked the girl's hair gently, like a real mother would. Tsunade was the principal so she had all the information on the student body. She knew that Sakura lost her parents eversince she was 5 and she was adopted by a member of the Tsukiyomi family and she's still living with him now but no one had ever seen him before not even Tsunade herself. There was absolutely no information about him.

"Yeah.." Sakura said, a small smile carved on her lips.

"I'm sure she misses you as well" Tsunade was still stroking Sakura's hair knowing that the girl was comfortable under her caress. "You know, Kirie always talked about wanting a daughter as her child."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade, a surprised look on her face. "Tsunade-sama, you knew my mother?"

Tsunade nodded. "Haruno Kirie and I were.." her words trailed off. "..best friends" she continued hesitantly.

Sakura's face lightened up "Wow! Really? I never knew that..but if you're her best friend, then how come she never tell me about you at all?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade chuckled lightly before saying "I was the one who told her not to."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I told her I want you to meet me yourself"

Sakura was still confused. Exactly..why? Tsunade chuckled again, noticing the confused look on Sakura's face. "Let's just say..we kinda had a little bet about it back then. Don't ask."

"Sure.." Sakura giggled playfully.

Suddenly Tsunade's head snapped up.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"No, nothing. I just thought I heard something." Tsunade said, looking at the door.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten

* * *

"Ah--mmf!" Hinata was about to scream but was muffled when Ino quickly clasped her hands on Hinata's mouth.

Tenten was holding her giggle as much as she could so she wouldn't make a sound. "Ha..ha..Naruto, we know Hinata's your girlfriend and you really wanna bang her and all but seriously..you don't have to do it here" Hinata's face was blushing when she heard that and so did Naruto.

Naruto had just slapped Hinata's ass when she was leaning against the door frame while listening to a conversation inside the office. He stuttered, looking for the right words to say. "B-but there was a fly on Hinata chan's uhhh…-cough-..and I was only..err..trying to get rid of it." As unbelievable as it may sound, it was true though. Sadly Ino and Tenten even Hinata didn't believe him. Ino and Tenten simply smirked while Hinata kept blushing madly.

"Yeah right.."

**

* * *

**

Back in Tsunade's office

* * *

"Well uhh..if there's nothing else, I'd like to get back to class now" Sakura requested.

"Ah, yes, of course" Tsunade smiled "and once you're out, could you do me a favor and tell your _LITTLE FRIENDS TO MEET ME HERE DURING LUNCH TIME_" she said, slightly increasing her voice for certain someone else to hear.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten

* * *

The four students gulped.

"Crap! She knows we're here" Naruto hissed.

Ino hit Naruto on the head "Well she wouldn't if she didn't hear Hinata's muffled scream if you didn't slap her in the ass, baka!" Naruto whimpered slightly from the pain.

"Hey guys, Sakura's coming out. Let's get out of here!"

**

* * *

**

Back in Tsunade's office

* * *

"Umm..okay..Thank you, Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed and made her way to door and opened it.

"Oh and Sakura.." Tsunade stopped her before walking away. "I'm not posessed by Gai, okay?"

Sakura was shocked. How did she know?

'_Is she some kind of a mind reader or something?'_ sakura thought. "ehehehe..yeah.." and she quickly made her way to class.

**

* * *

**

In the classroom

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten appeared at the door, panting.

Kurenai noticed their presence. "Ah, you four. Come in and take your seats" and they did.

"So Hinata-chan, feeling any better now?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata simply nodded. "Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else"

"That's quite all right." Kurenai glanced towards the door and saw someone slightly leaning on it. The students wasn't able to see him though. He was out of their sight. They didn't even notice him there. Looking at the boy again, Kurenai suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Class, did you all remember 2 weeks ago, a student in this class had to transfer to Denmark?"

Everyone looked at each other then one of them said "You mean Kai?"

"Yes. Before this, a student from class-B was suppose to be in this class but since it was full, we had to put him in another class but now that Kai is no longer here, he can join us and since most of you here aren't from this school last year, I'm sure you've never met him before." Kurenai turned her head to the boy outside and nodded, signalling him to come in.

The boy made his way in front of the class and everyone gasped. "Everyone, meet.."

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the girls in the class, both new and old students, except Ino and Hinata squealed like crazy.

"Urghh! Bitches!" Ino mumbled.

"Aren't you one too?" Tenten smirked.

"Well yeah..everyone is a bitch but at least I'm not like _those_ bitches" Ino retorted.

"Hm..true."

"Uchiha Sasuke, would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" Kurenai said.

"Hn. Don't have to. I'm sure these girls can tell them for me."

The girls squealed again "Of course we can!!"

One of them began "Full name, Uchiha Sasuke" and continued by the other. Each girl provided one information about him.

"Age, 17"

"Hot and smexy"

"a prodigy"

"very wealthy"

"father, Uchiha Fugaku"

"mother, Uchiha Mikoto"

"has an older brother, Uchiha Itachi, who's just as hot as he is"

"his family owns the second biggest company in the world"

"currently single"

"lives in a really huge mansion at Paradise View"

"owns a black mercedes benz"

"loves to be distant"

And so on. Ino and Tenten couldn't help but roll their eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Tch. Stalkers"

"How much more pathetic can they be?"

When they all finished, Sasuke simply smirked "All those informations are true and quite detailed but..there's one _important_ thing missing." He said. "I. _**HATE**_. _fangirls_!_" _he hissed. His eyes narrowed showing how real his words are.

* * *

Chapter 2 done!!^^ Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! A quick update! I'm soo proud of myself XD haha!! and thanks again for the reviews^_^

**Disclaimer **: I do NOT own naruto!

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 3-

Everyone turned silent and after a while it became a bit awkward so Kurenai told Sasuke to take a seat next to Naruto. Kai used to to sit there. Murmurs and whispers could be heard as he made way to his seat. Once he settled down, the blond next to him turned and grinned widely.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!" Naruto yelled, introducing himself.

'_Hn. What a dobe'_ Sasuke thought as he took a glance at Naruto. "Aa. Sasuke"

Then a random student came in the class and told Kurenai that she was needed by Tsunade right now.

"I see. I'll be on my way, thank you" The student left. "I'm sorry, class but it seems that I'm needed by the principal until the end of the period so I hope you can behave yourselves while I'm gone"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei"

Once their teacher was out of sight, the class was a chaos again but fortunately this time it's not worse than before.

Hinata and her girls went over to Naruto and Sasuke's desk, introducing themselves.

"Hi, My name's Hinata. I'm Naruto's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san"

'_Ah..so the dobe has a girlfriend. Didn't expect that.'_

"Just Sasuke-san is fine"

Hinata smiled "Very well, Sasuke-san"

Then Ino and Tenten started introducing themselves.

"Yamanaka Ino" she said lazily.

"Kunai Tenten" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke looked around.

Naruto noticed and asked "Checking the classroom?"

"Aa." Sasuke was lying. He was actually looking for a certain someone. He thought she was with this Ino girl so why wasn't she in the classroom.

Then suddenly someone entered the classroom. It was Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino ran towards her best friend and glomped her tight. "Ino..let go. I cant breathe!" Sakura choked out.

"Eheh..sorry..So, how did it go with Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura chuckled "Nothing. I wasn't exactly in any trouble."

"Whew!"

Sakura was walking to her seat next to Hinata when she saw him. _Uchiha Sasuke_. And that's when she started blushing. She pulled Ino back by her left arm. "Ino, why is he here?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

Ino knew who Sakura was talking about when she saw the blush on her face. "Oh. You mean Sasuke? Well he just got transferred into this class as a replacement for Kai."

"Ohh.."

Ino smirked "Why don't you go introduce yourself? That way, he would totally notice you."

"What? No way!! I'll only be embarassing myself!" Sakura protested. She was just shy, that's all.

"Aww come on! The rest of us did and it was okay. Sooner or later you're gonna have to introduce yourself to him so why not do it now?" Ino said, pulling Sakura over to Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke saw Ino pulling a pink-haired girl behind her towards him and he slightly smirked '_Ah..so there she is'_

The blush on Sakura's face was still there. "Umm..hi, I-I'm Haruno Sakura." she said.

Sasuke thought it was cute the way she blushed and stuttered. _'How innocent'_ He smirked and decided to tease her a little.

"Hn. New kid?"

Sakura gasped. Her eyes were wide.

_What the-? Why? How? Oh my god! Don't tell me he heard me when I was talking to Ino before!_

Sasuke mentally chuckled as he noticed the slight pink blush under her cheeks spread all over her face. Sakura was so embarassed she quickly took her seat, her back to him while covering her face with her hands.

Ino couldn't help but giggle. She also thought the same thing Sakura did. Did Sasuke heard them?

After a while, Sakura regained composure again. So what if he heard them, she thought. She could just pretend like nothing happened, right? Right? She decided to forget about it. That's when she remembered about the party she was having tonight. It's not a big one so she didn't have to invite everyone in her class. Just her close friends like Ino and the others.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Tonight Itachi and I-"

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard Itachi's name.

"-are having a small party and we'd like to invite our close friends. We're not celebrating anything. It's just for fun. Besides, you guys havent been to my house before right? Well except Ino. So, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure" Tenten nodded.

"I'd love to" Ino said.

"We'll be there too, Sakura-chan" Naruto and Hinata said.

"Great! Thanks guys! Um, you're invited too, Sasuke. Wanna come" Sakura couldn't believe she just invited him to her small party without stuttering but she had to admit she was blushing though.

Sasuke didn't reply. "S-Sasuke? Do you-"

"Who's name did you mention just now?" Sasuke asked, he sounded really serious.

"Um..you mean..Itachi?" Sakura tilted her head to the side wondering if he meant Itachi.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed which scared Sakura a little.

"How do you know Itachi?"

"H-he's my foster brother"

'_Foster brother?'_

"Oh, right. Sasuke, you never knew about Sakura before so surely you don't know about her family background." Ino started explaining "Sakura lost her parents when she was 5. That's when she was adopted by Tsukiyomi Itachi and since then they have been living under the same roof as foster siblings."

'_Tsukiyomi Itachi? Not Uchiha? Hn. Maybe I got the wrong guy'_

"Oh I see. Sorry, it's just that my brother's name is Itachi too."

Sakura finally realize it all. "Oh so you thought my Itachi was your Itachi?" she giggled.

"Aa."

"So Sasuke, you wanna come?"

Sasuke didn't really like going to parties but he just felt like he needed to see this Tsukiyomi Itachi. He just nodded and Sakura smiled.

"All right. The party starts at 9. See you guys tonight"

* * *

I wanted to continue but my mom asked to do the dishes soo...*runs to the sink and starts washing* I'll continue when I'm free, kay?:) In the meantime..REVIEW!!! Come on..you know you want to :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Miss me? lol xD thanks for the reviews again! I'm really glad you like the story. Well..here's chapter 4. Enjoy!:) Oh and here are their ages, just in case someone asks.

Sasuke - 17

Sakura - 17

Ino - 17

Naruto - 17

Hinata - 17

Tenten - 17

Tsukiyomi Itachi - 28

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own naruto!

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 4-

**At Sakura's house (8:30 pm)**

"Aahhh!!!" Sakura screamed out loud.

Itachi who was getting the food in the kitchen heard Sakura screaming and ran to the living room. "Saku-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh no! I forgot to give my address to my friends" Sakura cried.

Itachi laughed and Sakura pouted. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You are. You always forget things easily and starts panicking but you still look cute" Sakura blushed at the comment. "No I'm not.."

"Your friends are coming with Ino, right?" Itachi asked and Sakura nodded. "Ino knows our house so you don't have to worry, okay?"

Sakura totally forgot about that. "Oh yeah..hehe"

Itachi walked back to the kitchen to get the food again with Sakura following him. Sakura was getting the glasses when Itachi asked her "Who did you invite again, Sakura?"

"Oh just some of my best friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata-chan and Naruto. Oh and this one boy who just got transferred to my class this morning, Sasuke"

Itachi instantly dropped the plate he was holding and it crashed on the floor causing Sakura to turn around. "Itachi nii-san?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"Itachi nii-san?" Sakura called again.

"Ah! Sorry! I was careless.." Itachi took a broom and a dustpan and quickly swept away the broken pieces of plates on the floor. Sakura was worried. It wasn't like Itachi to get careless. She wondered if it was something she said. She was about to ask again when she heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably your friends. You should go get it, Sakura"

"Um..yeah"

Sakura went to her living room and opened the front door. There, in front of her, stood the most handsome guy she had ever met. Sasuke. Sakura instantly blushed and started stuttering "Um..uh..c-come in"

Sasuke gladly did. He took a look around and smirked. "Nice place you got here"

"R-Really? Thanks..but I'm sure y-you're place is much better than mine"

Sakura was blushing madly. She is here all alone with the guy she had and now _has _a crush on. Too bad the only thing missing was a bed. Sakura mentally slapped herself for thinking such perverted things about them. '_Ino, you were suppose to be here first! When you get here, I swear you're not getting the cake!' _She thought while her teeth gritted.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no. Nothing. Umm..h-how did you find my house?"

"I called Naruto who then called Ino and gave me your address number since you forgot to give it to us." He smirked and she blushed again. She really need to stop blushing over little things but then again..this is _Sasuke_ and nothing about him is little. "Ohh..ehehe"

"You said you lived with your foster brother"

"Oh yeah..I bet you wanna meet him. Hang on. I'll go get him" Sakura walked back into the kitchen and called for her brother. "Itachi nii-san"

"Yes?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on" Sakura dragged Itachi into the living room and both the guys stared at each other.

"Itachi nii-san, this is the new guy in my class that I told you about, Sasuke. Sasuke, meet my foster brother, Tsukiyomi Itachi" Sakura said, smiling as she introduced them two.

His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. Itachi's hair was short but he could just grow it long. His eyes were crimson red. Itachi's was a black pool of onyx just like Sasuke's. Well he could just wear contacts but there was a line under each of his eyes. Itachi didn't have those and his face, it looked kinda different. No. It looked really _different_.

That was what Sasuke saw when he looked at Sakura's brother. _'No, he's definitely not my brother'_

"So, you're Sasuke" Itachi said holding out his hand which Sasuke then took and they both shook hands with each other. "Aa."

"Oh! Itachi nii-san, you wanna know something?" Sakura asked, her face lightened up.

Itachi looked at Sakura "What is it?"

"Sasuke's brother's name is also Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi then looked back to Sasuke and his lips twitched upward slightly forming a small smirk. "Really now? What a…_ coincidence_?"

* * *

Oh my god! I'm so SORRY that this chappie is super short O.O its 12:50 a.m. here and I am soo......no, i'm not tired. just lazy xD See you in the next one. Keep reviewing people. The cookies I have are limitless!!:D


	5. Chapter 5

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 5-

"I know! Isn't it great?" Sakura seemed to be enjoying the fact that she had one thing in common with Sasuke. 5 more minutes to 9:00 and someone was already ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it" said Sakura as she opened the door and welcomed the rest of her friends in. "Make yourselves at home, guys. Just..make sure not to trash it!" she hissed the last part. Sakura was about to get some punch when she saw Ino making her way to the food table. She was reaching for the cake Sakura had baked herself. "Oh no you don't, little missy!" Sakura hurried over to Ino to stop her from taking the cake. "Stop right there!" Sakura yelled at Ino and almost instantly, taken by surprise, Ino halted her movement. "Eh?"

"You're not getting the cake, Ino!" Sakura told her best friend.

"Wh-What?! Why not?!"

"Because you didn't get here first before Sasuke did."

"And that's my fault?!"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"I..I don't know! But I swore to myself you're not getting the cake!"

Ino groaned. She really loved cakes especially the ones made by Sakura. She thought Sakura was just nervous to be with Sasuke alone when she hadn't arrived yet but it wasn't her fault she was late and she also began to get annoyed with Sakura's nervous and over-blushing attitude whenever the girl's with Sasuke.

"Urgh! Fine! I'll just get it..my way!"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke heard his name being called by Ino and walked over to her. When Sakura noticed Sasuke was walking towards them, it immediately triggered the pink blush under her cheeks.

"What?" Sasuke asked in his emotionless voice.

'_Fucking stoic bastard!'_ Ino thought. He could ask more nicely.

"Sakura wanted to talk to you" Ino answered simply.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?!"

"And she wants to talk to you.._privately._" with this Ino smirked and walked away.

Gasp.

"WHAT?!!!!" Sakura was seriously flushed.

Meanwhile Sasuke, who was smirking the whole time, moved closer to Sakura.

"So..Sakura, you wanted to talk to me?" Sasuke was practically teasing her and she was too straight to notice it. Even if she did, she would still enjoy it though.

"Um..uhh..y-yeah.." She couldn't back out now and embarassed herself so she just played along. "I-uhh..I wanna to know more about you..since..um..you're the new kid and all..and..i don't really know much about you and.." she was blabbering, stuttering, blushing, and she was definitely making a fool of herself which she conciously knew. She probably wouldn't have stopped if Sasuke didn't interrupt.

"My house"

Sakura instantly stopped her rambling and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"You wanted to know about me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked

"Y-yeah" Sakura answered, nodding slightly.

"So come over to my house tomorrow and I can tell you everything you wanna know" Sasuke said to her like it was the obvious thing. He then took out a card from his left pocket and gave it to her. "That's my card. It has my address number on it."

'_Neat' _Sakura thought. _'I wonder if it has..'_

"No, it doesn't have my phone number" he smirked again noticing the disappointment in her face when he told her about his phone number not being there.

'_Wha-? Does he know what I'm thinking?'_

"Hn. Yes."

Sakura gasped again. "Hey it's not polite to read other people's mind, you know"

"I wasn't and I can't. You're an open book so it's really easy to read you"

Sakura blushed again.

"Look, I got something going on over at my place tonight so I gotta go now. Sorry I can't hang around here longer." said Sasuke.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came anyway. Um..I'll walk you to the door." Sakura led the way and saw Itachi leaning next to the door while drinking his punch.

"Going home already?" Itachi asked when he noticed Sakura walking towards the front door.

"Well, it's really nice to have met you. Thanks for coming. Good night."

"Hn." Itachi simply smiled at Sasuke's response.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke. "Are you going home already?"

"Aa."

"Aww you're no fun, teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Grow up, Naruto!" Sakura said and Hinata giggled. "She's right, Naruto-kun."

"But the idiot's right too. You are no fun Sasuke. The party hasn't even started yet." Said Ino.

Tenten agreed. "Yeah. Why don't you have fun with us a little longer?"

"Love to but can't. I gotta get home now."

"Awww!" Ino and Tenten pouted.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Sasuke."

"Yeah. Night."

Sasuke then walked out of Sakura's house.

"So..tomorrow then..After school?" Sakura asked.

"After school." Sasuke replied.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled. He seemed to like her calling him with the added -kun suffix behind his name. It sounded melodic. Music to his ears. "Aa. Good night."

Sakura waved as she watched Sasuke walked away.

**

* * *

**

At the park

* * *

Sasuke's house was through the park. He didn't drive his car 'cause he felt like walking. While on his way back, he heard a couple of guys talking about some random stuff. Not that he cared. He really needed to get home fast he didn't even look at the two guys when they passed each other, walking to an opposite direction.

"You think he's gonna win?"

"Naah! I don't think so. I bet the little lion cub would. I mean have you seen his teeth?"

"Yeah..you're probably right."

Sasuke may not have looked at them but the two guys did and thought he was familiar. One of them, with the red hair asked "Hey Deidara, wasn't that..Itachi's brother?"

His blonde friend replied "Yeah..I think so."

"Well doesn't matter. Come on. We're gonna be late for Itachi's little party."

"Which way is his house again?"

**

* * *

**

At Sakura's house

* * *

They were all having fun chatting and gossiping with each other. Naruto and Hinata were well..they were heatedly making out of course. That's when there was another ring on the doorbell.

"I got it" Sakura opened the door and saw two guys.

"Oh, Sasori-kun, Dei-dei chan." Sakura smiled when she saw them.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" They greeted her.

"Hiya! Itachi's inside. Come in"

They walked in and Sakura called out to her brother "Itachi nii-san, your friends are here!"

"Aa."

"Yo, Itachi! What's up?"

"All the usual"

"Heh. You're boring. Just like someone else I know."

Sakura giggled.

"Hey Itachi, I think we saw your brother at the park just now." Sasori told Itachi.

'_Itachi's brother?'_ Sakura thought it was Sasuke. "Um, you mean..Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura chuckled at this. "That's not Itachi's brother"

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other confusingly. They were sure it was Sasuke they saw before.

"But that really was Sasuke and everyone knows he only has one brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura chuckled again. "Oh so you thought my brother is his?"

"Um..y-" Deidara didn't get a chance to finish.

"Why do people always think like that? Dei-dei chan, Sasori-kun, you two are my brother's closest friends right? You should know that my brother's name is Tsu-ki-yo-mi Itachi. Not U-chi-ha." she told them.

Both Itachi's friends were really confused now. _'Tsuki--who?'_ and that's when they realized.

"Um..Sakura-chan, we need to speak to your brother for a while. Could you excuse us?"

"Sure. Want me to get you some punch?"

"That would be nice. Thanks."

Sakura smiled and went to the punch table.

As soon as she was gone, Sasori and Deidara averted their eyes to Itachi.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

* * *

My, that was lame!O.o well..at least _I_ think it was. I mean the party was sooo boring lmao xD I only liked the ending haha!8D well if u actually enjoyed this chapter..do leave some reviews for me ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Hi!! I'm back after one year+ :o Omg I feel so terrible but I totally lost inspiration and actually gave up..but I'm still reading sasusaku fanfics though. Can't get enough of them xD And suddenly this fateful day comes where I finally decide to continue this story :) Since it's been over a year..I totally forgot the original plot intended for this story. When I re-read the chapters again, I did get some glimpses of my original idea but I rly couldn't remember much. So even though this chapter is a continuation, but since I forgot the original plot..it would be like me writing a new story lol :p im so sorry!!

And I just noticed when reading chapter 5, I forgot the disclaimer :o *shoots myself* So now im making a double disclaimer^^

DISCLAIMER : I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO!!

DISCLAIMER : I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 6-

* * *

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Itachi didn't answer. He simply kept quiet. He didn't want to talk about it.

Sasori and Deidara looked at the Tsukiyomi in disbelief, "I can't believe you haven't told Sakura yet!!"

"I'm going to.." replied Itachi.

"When?!"

"When the time is right."

"And when exactly is that?!! A couple years ago you told us the same thing and yet here we are..arguing about this issue again!!"

Itachi lowered his head. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Sasori quietly mumbled "You really need to end this, Itachi. You know that."

"Yeah. Sasori's right. Even though Sakura's not blood-related to you, she's still a family and we really care about her. I can tell that you love her so much more than you love your own…"

'_brother' _thought Itachi.

"You just answered that on your own, didn't you?" said Deidara. "I know you did. And I know it's true. It's so clear in your eyes that you care so much more about Sakura. But if you keep doing this, you'll only be hurting her more."

Sakura was walking back bringing Sasori and Deidara's punch but they didn't notice her.

"It's better if you tell her instead of letting her find out on her own. It won't be hard. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Not hard? **NOT HARD?!!" **Itachi was mad. He knew and understood what his friends were telling him but saying as if it was an easy thing to do was absolutely out of line for him."I am going to **lie **to my little sister just to tell her the truth!! How can that be _not hard_?! Huh?!!"

Deidara and Sasori became still.

"Do you think it's easy for me to just walk up to her.."

Sakura was getting closer to them.

"..and tell her that I am not.."

"Not what?" Sakura came from behind Itachi. She heard the conversation from the 'Do you think it's easy' part and got curious so she walked faster and cut off what Itachi was saying only to urge him to continue. "Not what, nii-san?" She smiled as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Oh and here are your punch, Sasori-kun, Dei-dei chan." She smiled sweetly as she handed the glass to the guys.

The thought of them not noticing Sakura coming instantly came into Sasori and Deidara's mind. Guess they were too focused on lecturing Itachi. Itachi of course, would have no idea that Sakura was coming whatsoever.

"..not..umm.." he tried looking for the right word. The right sentence. The right _excuse_. "..not happy."

Sakura immediately frowned when she heard that. "Oh, but why?" she didn't know what she did wrong.

Again Itachi looked for an excuse to his previous excuse. "Because..you didn't get a punch for me."

Now it was Sakura's turn to frown. "But nii-san..I only have two hands. See?" she said as she lightly waved both her hands in front of her brother.

"Oh right." Itachi chuckled. He knew Sakura wasn't making a joke but her statement was rather amusing to him. "I forgot.."

The pinkette blinked a few times and giggled "Well do you still want it? I can go get it for you now if you want."

Itachi smiled "Sure."

"Be right back." Sakura said as she walked back to the punch table.

The three of them sighed in relief especially Itachi. "You almost blew it there."

"No." Itachi glared at them "**You** made me almost blew it there."

They just laughed "Sorry. You know what? I think we should just forget about this." said Sasori.

Itachi cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't mean really forget about it! Just..now. I mean..we're at party. We should be partying, not arguing."

"Or lecturing." Itachi said in an obvious look.

The two sheepishly smiled. "Eheh..yeah.."

"Here's your punch, Itachi nii-san!" Sakura was quick, they noticed.

"Alright people! Time to pump up the volume and party till we drop!!" she exclaimed. "But..the last person standing will get my..special CAKE!! _Hand-made_." She emphasised the 'hand-made' part which triggered the sparkles in Ino's eyes. Sakura's hand-made cakes were like drugs to her.

Sakura looked at Ino who was full of spirit. She already knew Ino was going to be the last person standing. Behind her happy smile lay a smirk aiming straight at her best friend. 'I'm gonna make you fat, pig.'

* * *

**Author's note** : It's short..aww..I feel terrible but hopefully the next one will longer and better :) I hope you guys would still continue reading this after so long and keep reviewing! It's the only thing that keeps me fueled up next to my inspirations. Love ya 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Woohoo! I'm back again with another chapter^^ Enjoy! :D

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 7-

* * *

**The next day, at school**

* * *

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto stumbled through the door, calling out to his girlfriend and accidentally tripped on his shoelace, falling forward straight to Sakura's feet. The idiot really knew how to make an entrance. He seemed to be getting a lot of attentions from the other students who laughed so hard as if they just saw a clown falling off a banana peel. Ah, the classics. You could never get tired of it.

Meanwhile Sakura had both her hands on her hips glaring down at the blonde who had his lips on her left shoe. Annoyed, she groaned "Naruto, would you stop worshipping me already?"

Naruto quickly got to his feet. "I wasn't worshipping you." He pouted. "You know I only worship Hinata-chan." he said as he winked at his girlfriend who was standing right next to Sakura.

Knowing the shy girl, Hinata was already blushing madly.

"Oh Naruto-kun.."

"Oh boy.." Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next and she really had no interest to watch the T-Rated and soon-to-be M-Rated show of her two friends. "See you lovers in class and don't be late!" Sakura waved lightly as she headed to class.

On her way, Sakura accidentally bumped into someone and immediately, her blush decorated her face as she realized who she had just bumped into.

"S-Sasuke..kun.."

"Hn." He smirked at the blushing girl in front him. He thought she looked really cute like that. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile happily upon hearing him called her name. It was like music to her ears. The way her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue made her inwardly moaned. She wanted to moan out loud but then she would look too desperate and she did not want to look too desperate in front of Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke-kun. Are you going to class?"

"Aa." he replied.

"Me too." she said.

He smirked again. "Then let's walk to class together."

Sakura was surprised and excited at the same time by his little invitation which didn't seem very little to her. To Sakura, it was like Sasuke had just asked her on a date and without hesitation, she accepted. "Sure!"

* * *

**At the Uchiha Residence  


* * *

**

'RINGG!!'

2 minutes.

"Itachi!" a voice called out and for the 5th time, Uchiha Mikoto didn't get a single reply from her older son. "Itachi, get down here and answer your phone now!"

She was getting very annoyed. She was knitting a sweater for Sasuke but the ringing absolutely disturbed her concentration.

"Itachi, your phone had been ringing for over 2 minutes already!! Answer it now or I'll sell it!"

Moments later, a figure came down from the staircase. His hair was a mess. His eyelids were only half lid. "What is it mom..?" He yawned.

"Just answer your phone." His mother sighed.

He picked it up and lazily pressed the 'answer' button on his phone.

"_Itachi!!"_

He yawned again. "Yeah..what do you want?"

"_Were you__** dead**__?!! I had been calling you for the last 5 minutes!!"_

"Shut up, Sasuke! I was sleeping."

"_You were dead, I thought so."_

"Whatever..What do you want?"

"_I just got a call from dad."_

"And you're telling me this..why?"

"_Because..since you were dead, he had to call me and asked me to tell you to call him back!!!"  
_

* * *

**With Sasuke, during lunch break at school  


* * *

**

"You better—wha-hey! HEY!!" Sasuke looked at his cellphone and slammed it shut before putting it back in his pocket.

'_I cant believe he just hung up on me like that! The nerve of that guy!'_

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice startled him and he turned around almost too quickly.

It was Sakura. "D-Did I startle you Sasuke-kun? I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry..I always seem to startle people a lot when I call them. I really don't know why so I'm very sorry. I just..I.."

"Sakura." He had cut her off. "Y-Yes?"

"You talk too much." Before she even realized, she was taking slow steps backward as he take each step slowly towards her backing her up till her back touched the wall and she gasped at the contact. That was when she realized there was no one around in the hallway. In was lunch time and all the other students had went to the cafeteria.

Sasuke placed his left hand on the wall right next to Sakura's head while his other hand lifted and gently stroked her cheek. She blushed lightly at the contact but her face definitely exploded at what Sasuke was about to say.

"You know.." He played with a strand of her hair, twisting it around his finger. His face was really near to her that she could even feel his hot breath on her face. "You have a really nice tongue, Sakura-chan..but too bad..You only know how to use them to talk and talk and talk…"

She blushed out of embarassment. She realized she talked too much but no one had ever pointed it to her before. She thought maybe they just didn't mind but after hearing what Sasuke had just said, she thought again. What if people didn't like her talking too much like she always did and they just didn't tell her because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. What if..What if…Sakura couldn't finish the thought as Sasuke had suddenly opened his mouth to speak.

"I could teach you." he said. A smirk visible on his face. "I could teach you how to use your tongue besides talking.."

"How?" She wasn't aware of his real intention. Sakura had never been kissed before so the situation didn't really affect her that much. The thought of him kissing her never crossed her mind since the moment he backed her up into the wall.

"Just close your eyes and stick your tongue out." She did as she was told and it came to a surprise to Sasuke. She was clueless. Definitely clueless. '_Hn. She probably never been kissed by anyone before.' _ The thought only excited him more. _'How innocent'_

His face inched closer to hers and he gently parted his lips letting his tongue slid out.

Sakura was blushing furiously and her eyes was tightly shut as she waited in anticipation at what Sasuke wanted to teach her.

One second.

Two seconds.

She suddenly realized what he was trying to do but the moment she did, she already felt a foreign tongue touched the tip of her own and made her moan lightly. It was low but Sasuke could hear it anyway and it fueled him up. The hand resting on the wall quickly grabbed the back of her head as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and started playing with Sakura's tongue.

Sakura was dazed. She couldn't believe Sasuke was kissing her. Shyly, she moved her tongue around his. Both their tongues were dancing together as they moaned into each others' mouth.

"Mmmm…Sa..Sasuke-kun..mmm.."

"Sakura..ahh..mmm.."

Their kiss deepened every second. Neither was trying to pull away. They enjoyed it so much. Sakura did, very much that she didn't even noticed Sasuke's hand working on the buttons on her shirt.

After a while, Sakura pulled away for air and Sasuke only attacked her neck. Licking it. Sucking it.

"Ahhh…." Sakura can only moan.

The hand on her shirt didn't take a break at all and before she knew it, her shirt had already came off along with her bra. Sasuke's fingers are very skillfull and stealthy. He then trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to the valley of her breast. He could hear Sakura's breathing hitched. Then he gently put one nipple in his mouth, sucking it.

"Ah..ahhh…s-sasuke-kun..ahhhnnn…" The pleasure she was feeling was undescribable. She could feel her nipple hardening between his teeth. Suddenly she felt something moving its way up her thigh. She realized it was Sasuke's hand and it was nearing her underwear. She moaned sexily at this but just as he was about to slip his fingers into her underwear, the bell rang.

'_Damn it!' _ He was so close. _**So close**_. But the recess bell just had to save them from committing a sin.

They pulled away from each other and fixed themselves up. Sakura still had a blush visible on her face. "Umm..recess is over. I guess we have to get back to class now.."

"Hn."

And they walked back to class together.

* * *

**Author's note** : *screams in frustration* that was awful awful awful!! I know!! Dx I have never even done a make out session before so I think that was horrible!! But plz, if u actually enjoyed that, even just a lil bit..please review. Thank you!! :) Luv chu all :3

And before u ask any question about Itachi..one thing you should know. Yes, there are two Itachi's. Uchiha Itachi & Tsukiyomi Itachi. You will know more about them in later chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Woohoo! I'm back again with another chapter^^ Enjoy! :D

* * *

x**PLEASE NOTICE ME**x

-Chapter 8-

* * *

**After lunch break, in class  


* * *

**

Ino watched as Sasuke and Sakura entered the classroom and took their seats. Sasuke simply stared out the window while Sakura was staring at her table. Her whole face was flushed. But what really interested Ino was that Sakura was gripping the pen tightly with her fingers. She never does that unless something happened. Something _good_.

Ino smirked. She walked over to Sakura and tilted her down to get a look on Sakura's face then her own face suddenly lit up. "Aha!! I knew it!!" The brunette grinned. Her sudden outburst made Sakura yelped in surprise "I-Ino? What is it..?"

"No. _You_ tell me what it is!"

Sakura was lost. "What is..what?"

"Ohh don't play dumb, Sakura. I know something happened between you and Sasuke. I saw the blush on your face the very minute you entered the classroom and the fact that you walked in with him made it really obvious that something _**did **_happen."

Sakura was about to say something but Ino cut her off. "Plus, you never grip your pen tightly unless something and I mean really something..happened."

Ino only received a glare from the pink haired girl. "Why do you have to know everything, pig?"

The blonde scoffed. "Because I'm your best friend, forehead."

"Why do you have to be my best friend?" Sakura said, sounding sarcastic.

"Ohh shut up, forehead! Just spill it, would ya?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you everything…later."

"What?! Why later?!! I wanna know now!!!"

"It's either later or never."

Ino could only pout. When the teacher came in, she, along with everyone else, took their seats. They greeted the teacher and took out their last week's assignment.

* * *

**After school, at the Tsukiyomi Residence**

* * *

Itachi lay down on the sofa making himself comfortable as he grabbed the tv remote and started channel surfing. His finger was pressing the remote button over and over again but his mind wasn't focusing on the television screen. It was wandering off somewhere else, thinking about what Deidara and Sasori had said last night.

He let out a breathy sigh. _'They're right. It's time Sakura know the truth.'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Nii-san, it's me, Sakura. Please open the door."

Itachi got off the sofa and went to get the door. He unlocked it and let Sakura in.

"Did you forget your keys again, Sakura?" he asked.

She turned to look at him at stuck her tongue out. "Ehehe..yeah.."

Itachi simply chuckled at this. When he looked at his little sister again, he just couldn't bare to tell her the truth. He was selfish. Yes, that's why. He was afraid that if he told her the truth, he would lose her. He had already lost his beloved mother and dear brother. He didn't wanna lose Sakura now.

"Itachi nii-san," Sakura called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out today." she said, sounding really happy.

"Where to?" Itachi can sometimes be very protective of his little Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun's house. He invited me over last night."

The name immediately caught his attention. "You mean the Uchiha residence?"

Sakura nodded in reply. "Hey, nii-san..why don't you come along?"

"What? I can't. He invited you. Not me."

"Aww come on. I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't mind. Besides.." she tugged at her brother's left arm in attempt to coax him to go along with her. "..you get to meet Sasuke's Itachi. Don't you wanna know..does he look like you? Act like you? Or does anything just like you..?"

Itachi laughed "Sakura that's totally impossible..you know that."

She pouted "Yeah..but aren't you the least bit curious about him? At all?"

When she said it like that, Itachi's curiosity instantly kicked in. Maybe he would like to know. To see the very guy who had replaced him in the Uchiha family.

"You know what? I think I'll go with you."

Sakura was excited hearing Itachi's reply. "Thank you nii-san!! I love you!" She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Itachi watched her as she skipped merrily all the way to her room to change.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Residence**

* * *

"I'm home!" The younger Uchiha greeted his mother as he entered the family mansion.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, you're back." Mikoto smiled warmly at his son. "Go and change, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon."

Sasuke did as he was told and walked upstairs to his room. On the second step, he stopped and turned around to look at his mother as he remembered something. "Oh yeah..mom, I invited a friend tonight. I hope you don't mind."

Mikoto's face lightened up. It's been a while since they had guests in their household. "Of course I don't mind, Sasu-chan! In fact you can bring your whole classmates here tonight if you want."

Sasuke only smiled. His mother was too nice for her own good. "Sure, mom." He didn't mean it though. He turned back and climb the flight of stairs to his room. _'Not gonna happen.' _ Yep, he definitely didn't mean it.

* * *

**Night time, at the Uchiha Residence**

* * *

Dinner was almost ready. Mikoto made sure she cooked enough for herself, Sasuke and also his friends that were coming over. The Uchiha had maids but that night, Mikoto felt like cooking herself. She didn't know why but in the pit of her stomach, she felt as if a miracle was going to happen tonight and she just had to make it more special.

Moments later, the doorbell was ringing. It must be Sasuke's friends. Sasuke was still upstairs doing who knows what. Mikoto called for him but when she didn't get a reply the first time, she knew she wasn't getting one anytime soon. So she went to the get the door herself.

* * *

**With Itachi and Sakura, in front of the door of the Uchiha Residence**

* * *

Sakura rang the doorbell and waited. She turned to look at her brother. "Thanks again for coming along, nii-san. I'm sorry if I made you cancel your schedule or anything."

"No, don't worry. I didn't even have anything planned for tonight anyway." replied Itachi.

Sakura smiled back in return and they both faced the door again as they heard the door unlocked.

'_After 12 years..'_

The door was slowly pushed open and once it was fully open, gentle onyx clashed with crimson.

'_..I'm finally home.'_

* * *

**Author's note** : Umm..I think this one was ok..not my best though but I still like it :) Hope u enjoyed it too. Plz oh plz oh plz review!! XD I will love u to the ends of the earth if u do :D *throws cookies at chu*^^


End file.
